TOW the Switched Personalities
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: What would happen if all of the gang switched personalities?


TOW the Switched Personalities.  
  
I've never tried a fic like this before, but I wanted to try something funny. Please leave a review, because I love them! As usual, I won none of these characters, and this script is meant only for entertainment. See if you can find out who's who.  
  
They sat in Central Perk drinking their coffee, and paying attention to their own lives.   
"Would you like to finish your set?" Gunther asked Chandler motioning to the spot beside the window reserved for playing  
"Well actually no- but yes I will." Chandler said picking up his red guitar and walking to his little 'stage' "A-hem." Chandler said clearing his throat, trying to get people to take notice of him. "Um, hi! This is one of my new songs called, I don't care, so please listen, please."   
  
I found your gray hat,  
But I don't care  
I found your pink shoes  
But I don't care  
I found your yellow shirt  
But I don't care  
I found your orange pants  
But I don't really care!  
  
There was a small round of applause.   
  
"Okay, and um, my favorite song, I will now play Smelly Cat. You know the song, sing along!" Chandler said.  
  
Smelly cat, smel-ly cat  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly cat, smelly cat  
It's not your fault  
They won't take you to the vet  
You're obviously not their favorite pet  
You may not be a bed of roses  
But you're no friend to those with noses  
Smelly cat, smel-ly cat  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly cat, smelly cat  
It's not your fa-a-a-u-lt  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Chandler said as he stepped off the stage. "So what'd you guys think?" he said to the gang  
"About the molecularly sized particles that they now found in ancient dinosaur bones? Unbelievable" Rachel declared putting her feet up on the table  
"Hey! Hey! People eat here, take your feet off!" Joey yelled at her.  
"You know what? I think I'm going to go need to get some shopping done. I saw these amazing platforms in the new Saks catalogue, and they're on sale for 10% off this weekend! Isn't that great?" Ross exclaimed excitedly.  
"Eh." The rest of them all replied.  
"I really need to hook up with a guy about now." Monica said getting up and going over to talk to a man sitting near the window.  
"Hey." Monica said. "How you doin?"  
"I'm doing good, and you?" The man replied politely  
"Man! I'm losing it!" Monica said as she stormed away, moving on to the next person. She found another guy sitting at the counter.  
"Hey." She said. "How you doin?"  
"You wanna go make out in my apartment?" The guy asked hurriedly.  
"Okay!" She said running after him out the door.  
"Man! Why does she get so many guys, and I'm always stuck home alone on the weekends watching wheel of fortune?" Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"Hey, Pheebs, I'm doing a lecture tonight at the university, do you want to come?" Rachel asked   
Phoebe burst out laughing "Uh, are you kiddin me?"  
"It's are you kidding me." Rachel corrected, emphasizing on the g.  
"She just said that. Oh! I see, cause you know. Oh. Well, listen, I have a massage client tonight, and I really don't want to be late today. It's this really hot girl, and I can peek at her stuff." Chandler grinned mischievously.  
"But, wait! You massage me!" Phoebe protested.  
"I know!" Chandler laughed as he bounded out the door, spilling coffee in the process.  
"Ugh!" Joey said as he moved to clean up the growing stain of coffee on the table and floor. Someone hand me some napkins! The puddle's moving! IT'S MOVING!" Joey exclaimed, reaching for the napkins   
"Phoebe, are you sure you don't want to come to my lecture it's really-" Rachel started to say  
"Uh, that would be no." Phoebe said.  
"Well, then can you at least listen to it?" Rachel asked pulling out some cue cards  
"Uh, look at the time! The cooking network is starting!" Phoebe said glancing at her watch and running out the door.  
Ross laughed loudly at Rachel.  
"What are you laughing at, sweetie?" Rachel said moving closer to Ross.  
"Nothing honey. Um, I gotta go meet Felicity at this restaurant, so I'll see you after the lecture." Ross said moving in to kiss her, but Rachel cut him off.  
"Isn't that the new pretty girl that works with you at Bloomingdales?" Rachel asked jealously.  
"Oh, come on! Don't be jealous! She's just helping me with my fashion presentation!" Ross said moving away to get his jacket.  
"Uh-huh. I'll see you after my molecular epidemiology lecture."  
"Okay, see you after the-the lecture. I'm going to go pick up those shoes first!' Ross exclaimed as he skipped out the door, leaving Rachel all alone with her cue cards.   
"Okay, well I might as well go home, have some orange juice and work on a puzzle until I have to go" Rachel said to herself while some people watched her strangely.  
"Beer. Cold beer." She said as she exited the coffeehouse quickly, following the others.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review at the end, and tell me what you think! Remember this is my first one of these kinds of fics, so let me know if I should continue with more.  
rossandrachelforever  
  



End file.
